A Twist in Dimensions
by Roxie365
Summary: While in the ghost zone, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are chased into another dimensions. What happens when they have to stay to help Chloe, Simon, Derek, and Tori fight? Crossover with Danny Phantom and Darkest Powers! DFxSM DSxCS TFxTE
1. Meeting Part 1

**A/N: Hi! I am determined to finish this story. And I'm trying out a crossover for the first time. This takes place before PP and during The Reckoning, even though I read it. Now, for the sad part of my job~**

**I do not own Danny Phantom (Butch Hartman) nor Darkest Powers (Kelley Armstrong). **

**Now that that's over, I will let you enjoy this story. R&R**

It was English, and Danny was trying his best not to doze off, but that was proven hard by Lancer's long, boring speech. It didn't help that he didn't get any sleep last night fighting Technus. Danny's eyes closed and he used his Literature book as a pillow as he fell asleep.

Mr. Lancer noticed this and walked over to his desk as he continued talking. Sam looked at Danny worriedly and kept nudging him. "Wha-huh?" Danny looked up confused, and jumped in his seat when he saw Lancer standing right in front of him, glaring down at him.

"Since you were paying such attentiveness to the class, can you tell me-"He cut himself off when a blue wisp of air left Danny's mouth. "Scrambled Eggs at Midnight! What was that that just came out of your mouth?" Danny was suddenly nervously and was sparing nervous glances at Sam and Tucker, willing them to help cover. Sam shrugged, looking at him sadly. Tucker didn't even look up as he was thinking of an excuse, but to no avail. "Well, answer me."

Danny looked down and mumbled something. "What did you say?" Lancer asked.

"I said it's a kind of mint. Nothing important. But I have to go to the bathroom…"

Lancer narrowed his eyes. "Fine, go. But actually come back, because if you don't, I will have to call your parents about your disappearances." Danny quickly nodded.

After-school, Danny, Sam, and Tucker went to Fenton Works. They went down to the lab and Danny was about to empty the thermos but Sam stopped him. "We still have to map out the Ghost Zone some more. We don't know what's passed Pandora's castle."

Danny looked unsure, but nodded. "Alright." Tucker was already in the Specter Speeder, and Sam and Danny climbed into it. Danny started it up and went into there.

Dora was talking with Clockwork. "Are you sure? They might get hurt in the dimension they go in." She asked, hesitating.

Clockwork nodded. "Yes. This must happen. Now go."

Dora nodded, and then left his tower. She turned into a dragon and chased the Speeder. Danny phased out, in ghost-mode. "Whoa, Dora, what's wrong?"

Dora just roared and blew fire at him. Danny didn't want to hurt his friend, so he told Tucker to step on it. Tucker went into a random portal that he saw and Danny flew after him before he was torched.

After Danny went in, the portal closed. Dora sighed and went back to her castle.

Danny stopped and realized that he was in a living room and everyone who lived there was watching the Speeder and Danny, eyes narrowed. 'Uh oh…' Danny thought.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'll update as soon as soon as I can. =D Review!**


	2. Meeting Part 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with another chappie! =D Anyways, on with the story! (Also, I do not own Danny Phantom or Darkest Powers, they belong to their owners. And, I forgot to say, the Darkest Powers people are a bit OOC.)**

Chloe was bored; so, very bored. So she decided to annoy someone. She went over to Tori and poked her.

"I'm bored too. Wanna go annoy Simon?" Tori asked, looking at Chloe.

Chloe grinned. "Sounds like fun."

They both went over to Simon. Chloe went to one side of his, Tori the other. They then proceeded to poke him. "Why must you do this to me?" He then lowered his voice until Derek couldn't hear. "You could've just asked me to help annoy Derek with you." He grinned wickedly.

Chloe whispered just as quietly. "Then let's go annoy him!"

Tori whispered excitedly. "C'mon."

Meanwhile, Derek was hungry. Not just regular hungry, he was starving. He went into the refrigerator; he found nothing there. He went into the pantry, nothing that didn't involve cooking. And, frankly, he was too lazy to make anything. So he grumbled something about no food and walked towards the living room.

He was there for a while until Simon walked in. Simon proceeded to poke Derek and watch TV with him like he wasn't doing anything. "Uh, Simon, stop poking me." As the words escaped his lips, Tori walked in and proceeded to poke him on the other side. "Stop poking me!" Chloe walked in when he said this and then poked his face, "Get off! Stop it, you weirdo's!" He then was poked harder, then jabbed. Derek kept trying to get up, but with three people holding him down and him not wanting to hurt them, he let them poke/jab him.

Derek spoke quietly as he asked, "May you guys please stop poking me?"

All three of them shook their heads. Derek frowned and fell silent as he watched the movie.

Then Sesame Street came on. Chloe, knowing the whole Elmo's World theme song, sang along. Everyone stared at her strangely. "Oh, don't tell me you don't love that song as much as I do."

"Uh, Chloe, we don't." Tori said bluntly.

Simon got up. "I do! I just don't sing to it…"

"You know you don't love it! You only said you do because you like her, you liar!"

"I am not a liar! I happen to like the song as much as her!"

"You just like her! You hate Elmo!"

"I do not hate Elmo! Elmo is the best!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Derek growled, getting his point across quite clearly.

"Fine." Both muttered and sat back down. Chloe was still watching Elmo intently when suddenly a green swirling portal thing opened in front of everyone.

Out came a white thing that looked sorta like a rocket. Two people were inside and got out. "Where are we?" Asked a girl who looked about 14, wearing combat boots. She had short black hair and some of it was held up by a purple band. She had a black tank top on and a black skirt with a green pattern on it and purple leggings.

"I dunno." Answered a boy. He had darker skin and wore a yellow shirt with green pants. He had a red beret on and glasses. He wore brown boots. "Hey, where's Danny?"

That's when another guy flew in. Literally flying. He landed as the portal closed and stared at it for a few seconds before turning around to a room with six people in it, four of which were staring at him. He had on a black suit that hugged his body tightly. He wore silvery/white gloves and boots and had white hair and stunning neon green eyes. He had a white D on his chest an inside the D was a P. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and glanced at the Goth girl and the other boy.


	3. Meeting Part 3

**A/N: As I said before, I do not own Danny Phantom or Darkest Powers. R&R! On with the story!**

Danny blinked as he continued rubbing the back of his neck. "Hehe, this is awkward."

"No duh, Captain Obvious." Tori mumbled.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Derek asked curtly, getting up and watching them for any moves. "And are you from the Edison Group?"

"Who's the Edison Group?" Sam asked, genuinely confused.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "They're crazy scientists wanting to experiment/terminate us. And if you aren't them, then who are you?"

"Geez, they sound like the Guys In White." Danny muttered, even though Derek could hear him.

"Who are the Guys In White?" Simon asked, obviously having heard him too.

"People, who dress in white, and they want to experiment on ghosts, especially me." Danny explained.

"Oh. Anyway, what are your names?"

"I'm Sam." Sam pointed to herself, and then she pointed at Tucker. "This is Tucker." Then she looked at Danny. "And that's Danny Phantom."

Chloe wasn't listening to their names, but she stared wide-eyed at Danny. "You're a ghost? But everyone can see you!"

"Maybe that's because I'm not invisible. And I'm glad you guys aren't chasing me like in Amity." Danny smiled gratefully.

"How are you a ghost?" Chloe asked.

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker, asking 'Should we trust them?' with his eyes. Tucker nodded but Sam shook her head vigorously. She mouthed back, 'No, we don't even know their names.'

Danny nodded then looked at them. "Uh, I can't tell you that. It's personal information."

"What are your names?" Tucker asked, and put his PDA away.

"I'm Chloe!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly. "Derek is the guy standing up, Simon is the blond guy, and Tori is over there too!" Derek glared at her for giving them their names.

Sam nodded. "Nice to meet you. Now, could you tell us where we are?"

"You're in our living room." Tori said, blinking.

"Uh, city and date?"

"Buffalo, New York. It's the 15th of December. Why?" Simon informed them.

"Year?"

"Why?" Chloe repeated Simon's question.

"We want to make sure we're not messing up the time line." Danny explained.

"2010, about to be 2011. And oh." Tori said.

"Why doesn't he talk much?" Sam asked, pointing to Derek. That's when Andrew decided to come in.

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?" Andrew asked, dropping the book he was carrying.

"Somehow, he reminds me of Mr. Lancer." Tucker muttered.

Chloe pointed at the three. "Sam is the girl, Tucker is the one with the glasses, and Danny is the one who's floating."

"He's floating? How is that possible?" Andrew asked.

"He's a ghost, but we can see him." Simon explained. Derek had went to the corner long ago to sulk there, his green eyes blazing angrily.

"Again, how is that possible?"

"We don't exactly know, Andrew. He said he couldn't tell us." Tori crossed her arms across her chest. Sam leaned on the Specter Speeder, Tucker followed suit. Danny crissed-crossed his legs and continued floating.

"Uh, what is that thing behind you?" Simon asked.

"This is the Specter Speeder; it helps us in the Ghost Zone."

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"We'll tell you later. But right now, I need my meat." Tucker said, rubbing his stomach.

"Tucker, you never eat any veggies or fruits. You're gonna kill yourself with that meat." Sam warned.

"You act like my mother! I am 100% carnivore and I will never eat vegetables again! Especially not after those Blood Blossoms." He shuddered. "Ew."

Danny looked very annoyed, and his neon eyes blazing dangerously. "GUYS! Stop it! Geez, we have enough problems!" Tucker and Sam muttered something else under their breath. "Now that that's taken care of…" Danny said, ignoring Sam and Tucker, "Can we have food and stay here until the portal opens back up? Please?"

Chloe smiled. "Sure! Ya know, if everyone else agrees. Or else I'll have to sic a zombie on them…" She muttered the last sentence, making sure at that at least Derek and Simon heard.

Andrew sighed. "I guess. You guys show them some rooms and help them get settled. I'll go make some supper."

**A/N: Since I didn't know how else to end this, I'll leave it at that. Good bye, my minions! (If you don't mind audience, I will call you either my minions or bananas. =D) Review!**


	4. A Kiss? Oo

**A/N: Hey my banana minions(if you don't mind, this is the official name I am giving you all, so I hope you like it cause I'm not changing it) I'm back! I was procrastinating. =P This chapter was made by meh bestie(I am not giving her name you stalkers who want to track her down and rape her, weirdos) and I edited it because she is horrible at writing(grammar wise) and I just love getting on her nerves and being a perfectionist. =P On with the story!**

Sam POV

I didn't trust them any of them. Why did that Chloe girl stare at Danny like he was some freak? What does SHE know about ghosts? UGH this really does suck I hate this so much.

I look at Tucker who was talking to Simon. I roll my eyes and looked at Danny he was talking to Tori and Chloe.

"Oh great…" I growl under my breath honestly I didn't care anymore if I was being rude or not I just NEEDED to go home and it just seemed like they only wanted to make 'friends'. I sit in a chair in the corner of the room.

Suddenly a shadow fell over me and I looked up staring into blazing forest green eyes which seemed to show exactly what I was feeling. I stared into them. "Do you hate this as much as I do…?" he growled staring at me.

I nod blinking shuffling my shoes he looked down at his own. Suddenly Derek stumbled forward into me he's eyes widen slightly wide. I was pressed against my chair. I frowned and stood up, getting a bit too close to his face.

"SAM WHAT THE HELL?" My eyes widened in horror and I see everyone was staring at us. I growl knocking Derek out of the way. I grabbed Tucker's arm dragging him outside as soon we were like a mile away from the house I turn and face Tucker.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Tucker yelled at me.

"Nothing, it was an ACCIDENT! He stumbled into me and when I stood up to leave our faces were too close and Danny now thinks I like him."

Tucker shakes his head. "I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE" I snap at Tucker. "Don't you want to? I don't like it here ok?" I hiss in his face.

"Cool it Sam…we all want to be somewhere else right now... But were here…And..."

"AND WHAT!" I growl

"We're going to be stuck here until the portal opens again, which could take months or maybe even years…"

"ARGH! This bites." I muttered.

Derek POV

I was standing there in shock and embarrassment until Simon waved a hand in front of my face. I swatted it away. "Dude, what just happened? I swear you were about to kiss her!"

I managed a glance at that Danny character, whom was very angry. His neon eyes were glowing very brightly and it looked like it was taking a lot of self-control to stop himself from hurting me. Psh, like I could get hurt.

I just shook my head to clear it. "I dunno. I just…stumbled and she had gotten up in my face. No biggy."

Simon gave me a look that said 'Yeah, right. We'll be talking later.'

Chloe decided to pipe up then. "O…k then. Didn't Andrew tell us to show you guys a place to sleep?" She gestured at Tori to come along. "Let's go!"

Sam and Tucker decided to walk in then. Chloe headed to the stairs and Danny, Sam, Tucker, Tori, and Simon followed. I decided to go help Andrew with dinner.

**A/N: Well, uh, that's it, I guess. I didn't feel like writing anymore, so, heh, sorry for the shortness. I'll make the next chapter longer. BTW I did Derek's POV cause my friend fell asleep, so I wanted to finish this. So, yeah. Review! **


	5. Explanations

**A/N: I'm back with two more chappies! The other one is posted, but yeah. On with this one! (oh yeah, time is skipping majourly to Christmas and they've already explained The Edison Group with Team Phantom) **

Danny POV

It has been about a week since we've been in this world. It's now Christmas and me and Sam are being bored and watching TV.

Apparently I said the last sentence because Sam informed me, "Its Sam and I, Danny."

I smiled at her sheepishly. "Oh." I looked back at the TV. I was in human mode because everyone other than Derek and Chloe were at the store. Derek and Chloe were in their rooms so I gave myself a break from Spandex.

Suddenly, Chloe came downstairs. She saw me in human mode and freaked out. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed.

Derek obviously heard her screaming and ran downstairs, quite quickly I may add. "Who the hell are you?"

I glanced at Sam, who looked at me worriedly. I knew it was time to tell them so they don't go and kill me. I stood up. "One, you guys need to calm down. Two, I, uh, gotta tell you something." I absentmindedly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Why would we calm down when there's some stranger in our home?" Chloe said in a shrill voice.

"Right, point taken; maybe I should show you." I mumbled a "goin' ghost" and changed into Danny Phantom. I blinked, looking for any sign that I should leave.

Chloe was utterly shocked. I guessed that was the reason she fainted. She fell with a 'thud'. Derek was staring at me like I was a freak, then he quickly replaced his shocked face with an emotionless face. "So, uh, you're a half-ghost." It wasn't really a question.

I nodded.

"So that's why you needed sleep and food? Because you're human half needed it?" Derek asked.

"Yup."

"This was…very unexpected." Derek said slowly.

That was when Tori decided to walk in with Tucker, Tori giggling at something while Tucker looked too proud of himself. Tucker paused when he saw my face. "You told them? Without me?" He looked hurt, but I knew it was fake.

"I'm sorry Tucker. They were about to kill me because I was human."

Tori was confused. Derek explained to her, and she her face was pure shock, then it turned snobbish. "I already knew, anyway."

"No you didn't." Simon said, having heard and he was walking in. He looked pretty shaken, though.

"You didn't know either!"

"At least I'm not lying about it!"

"SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Derek growled, very peeved off. Tori and Simon muttered something but were quiet.

I turned back to human and grinned when I heard the shocked gasps of Tori and Simon. They hadn't seen me change yet. "Sorry, forgot you haven't seen me change yet. Hehe." I rubbed the back of my neck again.

This was one of the weirdest Christmases I had ever had in my life. Or, half-life.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this installment. Until next time, Banana Minions! D**


	6. Two New Friends And A Fire

**A/N: I am terribly sorry that this is so late. I made this very long chappie to make up for it.**

**PS: Danny is a bit OOC.**

Danny was being bored. Without school and ghost attacks, his life was very boring. He sighed. Tucker was next to him and was playing with his PDA. Danny sighed again, louder. Tucker continued playing with his PDA. Danny sighed very loudly. Tucker promptly ignored him again. Danny looked at Tucker.

"Tuck, you do know that when I sigh, I need someone to talk to me, right?" Danny asked.

"I know that, but I was playing this game, and ignoring your very loud sighs." Tucker said, not even looking up from his PDA.

"I realized that." Danny sighed again.

"You're gonna get light-headed doing that." Sam warned as she walked in, carrying a sandwich.

"SAMMY-KINS!" Danny said excitedly, jumping up and bouncing excitedly.

"Awe, you let him call you that? Pet names are a sign of a relationship…" Tucker smirked.

"SHUT UP TUCK!" Both Danny and Sam yelled.

"And, for the record, I do not let him call me that and we are not in a relationship!" Sam whacked both boys upside the head. "Tucker, yours was for teasing, Danny, yours was for calling me Sammy-kins."

Both boys looked down in mock-shame. That is when Danny's ghost sense went off. "Uh, guys, ghost problem."

Sam and Tucker looked at him like he was stupid. "Then go and get it!"

Danny sighed dejectedly. "You made me feel stupid." He then went ghost and phased through the floor. Sam and Tucker exchanged looks then went downstairs.

Danny was looking for the ghost. He looked all around the house until he got to Tori and Chloe's room. He phased through it and spotted the ghost. It was a girl, she looked about 16. She had long blonde hair and wore a night gown, and she had on Minnie-Mouse slippers. She was smiling and talking to Chloe and Chloe was saying whatever the girl said to Tori.

"So, you're the one who set it off." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, jeez, I forgot to introduce you two. Danny, this is Liz, Liz, Danny." Chloe introduced.

Danny nodded. Liz was very confused. "How can they see you? Well, Tori can because she's staring at you like you're crazy, but she can't see me. And you're a ghost. How is that possible?"

"I'm a halfa. Half human, half ghost. That's why they can see me." Danny explained.

"Really? Wow. I would like to be half-human at least." Liz then turned to Chloe. "I'm gonna go and see my family. I'll see you later, Chlo!"

Chloe nodded and waved as Liz faded from view. Danny shrugged and walked out the room, turning human after a second. He glanced down each side of the hall and became very confused over which way to go since he was only in the house for only a couple of days. He decided to play in the snow since there was nothing else to do.

He walked out without a coat, one because since his core temperature was very low he didn't need it, and two because he didn't even have one. He did grab some gloves though and then started jumping in piles of snow.

After about a half an hour of playing he heard a crunch. What was that? He looked around, eyes narrowed. He quickly changed into a ghost and became invisible and floated silently to where he heard the noise. He saw a person hiding behind a bush and the person was talking on a walkie-talkie. Then he all of a sudden ran off.

At that second was when Danny heard an explosion and a scream. _Sam _was his first thought as he raced to the house. He quickly went intangible and went through the flames. He saw Chloe, Tori, and Simon trying to crawl out. He swiftly grabbed them and threw them outside, and yelled, "RUN!"

He went back in and found Sam, wet and naked from a shower. He grabbed a jacket that wasn't on fire, grabbed her, and flew out. He ordered her to put it on and asked if anyone else was in there.

"I-I don't know. I think Tuck is still in there." Sam guessed.

"Thanks. Now go find the others. They ran in that direction." He said, pointing north then going back inside. Sam ran.

Inside, Danny found Tucker, who was trying to carry his electronics and crawl at the same time. He grabbed Tucker and flew out as the building collapsed. He continued flying until he got to a tree far away where everyone was resting.

"Is everyone all right?" Danny asked, quickly scanning everyone. He got a chorus of 'yes's'. He nodded. "Good. Wait…where's Andrew?"

Derek looked at him. "He was working with them. I overheard him talking to somebody on a walkie-talkie before he left."

"He probably set this up." Tori said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Simon said sarcastically.

Just then they heard another crunch, then a growl. "Um…what was that?" Chloe asked, backing away from where she heard it.

"I don't know…and I'm going to find out." Danny said and flew over to where he heard it. "Uh, Wulf, how did you get here?" **(a/n: I'm just gonna use English because Esperanto is hard…)**

"Hello my friend. I got here from when a portal opened here and I was too bored to wonder about it so I went in and here I am." Wulf explained in Esperanto.

"Well, it's great to see ya." Tucker said in Esperanto.

"Who is he?" Chloe asked.

"And what are you two speaking in?" Tori added.

"This is Wulf. His main language is Esperanto but he can speak and understand only a little English." Sam explained to them.

"Maybe he can help us out." Simon suggested.

"I guess. But we've gotta keep going." Derek said, after silently watching.

"I managed to grab my money before we ran." Chloe said happily.

"And I have my precious electronics." Tucker said. And with that said, they all started walking, to where, they did not know.


	7. Being Tackled

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, Banana Minions! I just didn't know what to do with this chapter. I shall continue. **

The seven continued their journey until they found a small town. Danny was tired of being in ghost form, but he stayed in it because he watched and wanted to be ready for action if they had to make a hasty escape.

Sam noticed how worn out he had become. "Danny, you should turn back human. I'm not sure what being in ghost form for so long will do to you."

"You're right." Danny sighed, and summoned the blue circles to change him back. Nothing happened. "What the heck?" He muttered, then tried again and still got nothing.

"What is it?" Tucker asked. He had noticed that they appeared, but then disappeared.

"I don't know...I think I'm stuck like this." Danny said fearfully.

"WHAT?" Both Sam and Tucker yelled at him. "What do you mean, you're stuck like that?"

"Probably, probably until I use up a lot of energy or fall unconscious." Danny said, sighing. "Great, of all the rotten luck."

He was then thrown to the ground. "GAH!"

Danny looked up to see a grinning face that looked kind of like him. "DANIELLE? How did you get here?"

"I've been following you guys since you saw Wulf. I was actually following him at first, and then I decided to follow you guys."

Simon blinked. "Who's that?"

Danielle sat on Danny's stomach. He groaned. "It's nice to see you too, Dani, but you mind getting off me?"

"Yup, I mind a lot. So I'm staying on my comfortable seat." She turned to look at Simon, Chloe, Tori, and Derek. "I'm Danielle, but call me Dani, with an 'I'. I am Danny's clone, but since I don't like talking about that," She fought tears, "We refer to me as his cousin. It's better."

"That explains the resemblance…." Derek muttered.

Danny arched his back and pushed her off. "HA!" He got up and dusted himself off before, once again, trying to turn human. "DARN IT!"

"What's wrong?" Dani asked.

"I can't turn back human. I miss being in regular clothes." He frowned.

"Wouldn't you be able to turn back if you were unconscious or if you ran out of energy?" Dani suggested.

"Yeah, but who's gonna…no. I don't trust what you would do to me, Dani." Danny said, seeing Dani's devious look.

"I'm not gonna do anything. Just plop, and then you're human. Like so!" Dani through an ectoblast at him that wouldn't hurt much. Danny, seeing it coming, dodged. "No."

"Let me!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Sam grabbed Danny and while he was momentarily confused at her actions, Dani threw an ectoblast that hit him, hard, and so he fell unconscious. He turned back human. "There." She set him on the ground. "We can rest now."

Tucker shed a tear. "What is it?" Tori asked.

"I…haven't had food for over an hour! I'm gonna die!" Tucker bawled.

"It's….ok? We'll find food. You won't die." Tori awkwardly patted his back.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am. Now shut it and enjoy rest time."

**A/N: I dunno how else I can end this chappie. I hoped you liked it! Review please!**


	8. Love

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but my mother banned this website, then FORGOT she did and never told me, so I'm back and updating again. ^^ R&R!**

Danny woke up a couple hours later. He rubbed his head. "Ow, what hit me?" He muttered. He looked around to see everyone asleep except Chloe, who was poking Danielle.

"Why are you poking her?"

His voice startled her and she jumped. "Sorry, it's just…weird. That everyone else can see you but no one sees the full ghosts. I can't help it."

"Oh, that's okay." Danny chuckled and looked down to realize he was holding Sam in his arms. "Oh…uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and set her down gently.

Chloe smirked. "You like her, don't you?"

"Like Sam? No, um, she's just my best friend." Danny chuckled.

Chloe shook her head. "Clueless."

"Why does everyone call me clueless?" Danny asked angrily, becoming very annoyed with that.

"Because you are clueless. She already figured out her feelings for you, but you seem to not to. It's quite sad, really."

Danny blinked. "Feelings? Sam likes me back?" He grinned and stood up, doing a little dance. "She likes me back! YAY!"

He woke everyone up with that noise. Tori glared up at him. "Go back to sleep."

"How can I when I'm so happy? I finally figured it out!" Danny's grin would not go away.

Sam blinked sleepily. "Figured out what?"

"That you like me back." Danny stooped down to where she was sitting and kissed her on the lips. Sam blinked twice before kissing him back.

Tucker sighed blissfully. "I'm gonna be paid so much money when we get back home." He said.

Tori shook her head. "Okay, if those two can do it, you two can." She said, pointing at Derek and Chloe.

Chloe stared at her. "Do what?"

"You know."

Derek knew what she meant and gave a low growl. "Shut up, Tori."

"What?" Tori teased. "You don't want me to tell her?"

"I said SHUT UP TORI." Derek's voice rang out louder than it has ever been before.

With those five words, needless to say Tori shut up.

Simon patted his brother's back. "Finally you snapped at her. She was getting on my nerves too." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not helping, Simon." Derek said, shoving his brother's hand off of him.

Danny and Sam finally stopped lip-locking at Danielle's cry. "Should we get moving?" The half-ghost girl asked.

Danny nodded, clearing his throat. "We should get going while we have the cover of the night." He turned to Danielle. "Go scout. Make sure no one sees you but try to find someplace where there's a place to eat nearby, okay?" He asked her.

Dani saluted like she was a soldier and flew away.

Ten minutes later Dani came back. "There's a small town that way." She pointed east. "And it's secluded and looks like it had never seen technology its whole existence." She reported.

Derek nodded. "Let's go then." They followed Dani.

Tucker was hugging his PDA. "I'm sorry by dear, sweet Sharon, but I can't let them see you." He kissed it and put it in his pocket.

Simon shook his head. "His love for technology never ceases to amaze me."

Then they reached the outskirts of town.


End file.
